


A Tribute to The Queen

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dresses, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Sans is made queen for the evening, complete with a dress and throne. Papyrus, Edge, Swap, Red, and Blue all want to pay their tributes for all of the love and care Sans gives them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	A Tribute to The Queen

“Your Majesty.”

Sans fidgeted in the plush seat he was in as he watched all of the other five skeletons kneel before him, their heads bowed.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Sans murmured, pulling at the soft ropes that bound his wrists to the arms of the chair.

“Oh, but I think it is!” Papyrus chirped happily.

“As do I,” Edge said, looking up with a smirk.

“Me too!” Blue added.

“Y’see sweetheart,” Red getting to his feet and moving in front of Sans. “Y’ve been so wrapped up with stuff, we figured ya needed a little break.”

“And you’ve been worrying far too much over us, even in the bedroom,” Swap added.

“So we wanted to show our appreciation,” Papyrus said, who had also stood and moved behind the chair, putting his hands gently on Sans’ shoulders.

“You guys do,” Sans insisted, a blush rising to his cheekbones. “But the dress, the crown?”

“We wanted to give you the full royal treatment,” Red said, trailing a finger down his cheek.

“And you look so pretty in the dress!” Blue said, crawling over and leaning his head on the fluffy skirt. “And Red and I worked so hard on it! Don’t you like it?”

Sans looked down at Blue and couldn’t help giving him an indulgent smile. It was hard to say no to him.

“Of course I do,” Sans said with a chuckle.

“You are quite the vision, my Queen,” Edge said, standing and moving towards Sans, and the others made way for him. “May I give my lady a kiss?”

Edge ran his thumb under Sans’ mouth lightly, smirking as he could feel his jaw quiver slightly.

“You may,” Sans said quietly.

“Aww, I wanted to kiss him first,” Blue said with a slight pout.

“You’ll have your turn,” Papyrus assured him, caressing Sans’ skull as he watched the two kiss. “Perhaps you would like to be the first to pay tribute to our luscious queen?”

“Heh, ain’t it s’pposed to be, ‘illustrious?’” Red asked.

“Mm, I think both words would work,” Swap said, dropping down to sit with his legs crossed and reaching to grab the hem of Red’s shirt, pulling him back into his lap.

Blue grinned happily up at Papyrus, leaping to his feet and skipping to him to pull him down for a quick kiss before skipping back to Sans as Edge ended their kiss.

Sans was breathing fast, his eye-lights already turning a bit hazy, and he didn’t take notice of Blue lifting the skirt of the dress until his hands were caressing the insides of his legs.

“I will show you how much I love you, my Queen,” Blue said against his leg before moving in closer and licking at his mound.

Sans whimpered a little, fidgeting as Blue teased him with his tongue. Papyrus was still standing behind him, looking down with a smile, then he began to run his fingers up and down Sans’ neck before encouraging him to took up at him.

“My sweet brother,” Papyrus murmured, leaning down to kiss him.

Edge also stayed close, touching Sans lightly down his arms and across the bodice of his dress, admiring the fine details Blue and Red worked on. He also reached down to rub the back of Blue’s spine, who hummed in appreciation, which made Sans twitch more.

“I love to watch you like this,” Papyrus said softly, continuing to stroke the front of Sans’ neck. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sans couldn’t bring himself to speak, especially as Blue started to slide his tongue through Sans’ folds, causing him to jerk.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Edge asked.

“Definitely nice to watch,” Swap said, his hands wandering casually over Red’s body.

Red hummed in agreement.

Sans whimpered as Blue continued to tease him, wished that the talented tongue would do more than just lap oh so close to his entrance. Blue was enjoying himself thoroughly, knowing where and how to poke, prod, and flick his tongue to drive Sans crazy, and knew he was doing a good job when the other’s legs squeezed him.

“All right, Blue, I would like a turn if you would be so kind,” Edge said.

Blue was a little hesitant, as he was very much enjoying himself, but he relinquished and carefully got out from under Sans’ skirt. When he sat up, Edge grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, which Blue gladly took.

“Mmm, seems like you gave your Queen a nice tribute,” Edge murmured.

“The Magnificent Sans would do no less,” Blue returned.

“Indeed. Let me see what they think of my tribute.”

Sans whimpered for another reason; Blue was soft and gentle, Edge was a little rougher and tended to be a worse tease, bringing his partners close to their peak and then pulling away. As if to remind him of this, Edge reached under the skirt to grip Sans by his patella and pushed his legs wider apart, keeping eye contact with his as he licked his teeth and then Edge disappeared under the skirt. He didn’t make Sans wait long as after a few laps across his labia, Edge drove his tongue deep inside of  
him, making Sans yelp and moan.

Swap stood and offered to switch place with Papyrus, and he joined Blue and Red. Swap’s hands wandered along Sans’ clavicles and down his sternum as he spoke.

“I love the sounds Edgelord can bring out of you,” Swap murmured against his skull. “And you’re so adorable when you’re like this.”

Sans knew as Swap’s mouth closed over his that he had no chance; Edge and Swap couldn’t do a damn thing together outside of the bedroom without arguing, but here, especially if another partner was involved, they made an incredible team.

As if in cue, Sans felt his orgasm building and it was like being placed in a cart and shoved towards the end of a cliff, but then Edge pulled away and it was like being yanked violently back.

“Can’t end the party too early,” Edge said, coming out from under the skirt in response to the protesting cry of Sans.

“Aw, Edgelord, you know we can get more than one out of him,” Swap said, stroking Sans’ face as if to calm him, knowing full well it would not.

“Yer always such a teasin’ bastard, Boss,” Red said, crawling over to Sans while keeping eye contact. “Ya gotta treat the lady nicely.”

The arms of the chair creaked slightly under Sans’ hands as they gripped them tightly, but they would hold. Red slipped between his legs with ease and began touching him how he liked, his tongue pressing expertly on the sensitive spots before thrusting inside of him the way he knew he liked.

“Swap, I’m gonna, gonna,” Sans panted and stammered, fighting against his bonds.

“Please do, my Queen,” Swap murmured against his skull. “We’re far from done with you.”

Sans couldn’t stop his orgasm even if all of his lovers suddenly disappeared. His body shook and he cried out, Red hummed as he continued to please him through it.

“An honor to rattle yer bones, yer Highness,” Red murmured when he felt Sans slump a little.

“RED!” Blue exclaimed, reaching forward to slap his backside.

“Got a little turned on from that, I see,” Swap teased, noting the tone of Blue’s lap indicated his magic had formed.

“Aren’t you?” Red asked as he got out from under Sans’ skirt to give one of the others their turn, as well as display their handiwork thus far.

“Absolutely,” Swap drawled, his hands brushing over Sans’ face, down his front as he moved around to kneel before Sans. “My mouth is watering at the thought of the taste of you, my Queen.”

Sans whimpered, his legs shaking and he wriggled in another attempt to resist, knowing it was futile and it just fueled his desires again.

Swap hummed as he lavished Sans with attention, the vibrations sending shockwaves through him as the other knew his favorite spots to touch to play Sans like an instrument. He brought him close, but a familiar set of slender hands along his own spine reminded him there was one more skeleton in line, and he knew Papyrus loved nothing more than to get his brother off. Swap took another moment longer, but then happily moved aside for Papyrus, knowing he and Sans would give quite the show of their own.

But first, once Swap backed off and returned to the others, who were watching while touching and kissing one another in between, Papyrus stood over Sans.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my darling?” Papyrus asked, trailing a finger along Sans’ jaw.

“Y-yes,” he answered. “But, it’s just, I don’t-!”

Sans was silenced again with a kiss. When Papyrus pulled away, he nuzzles Sans’ jaw, deciding to now say in action what he wanted to say in words.

Sans watched, his breath quickening as Papyrus slowly lowered himself to the floor in front of him, holding his breath as those lovely slender hands picked up the hem of the dress, only to release it when that familiar tongue slithered enticingly over his magic, causing him to whimper.

“I love it when he does that,” Red murmured.

It didn’t take Papyrus long to bring Sans to the edge again, and the smaller skeleton let out his loudest cry of the evening as he came hard, his magic pulsing with release, and Papyrus happily took it all in, continuing to pleasure Sans as he rode out his orgasm until Papyrus decided it was enough and he pulled away gently, letting Sans come down easily. Sans slumped against the chair, breathing hard, his eyes heart-shaped and fuzzy with overstimulation.

“Nyeh, heh, heh,” Papyrus chuckled, pleased with how sated Sans was as well as his own performance. He cradled Sans’ face in his hands. “I trust that was a good tribute, your Majesty?”

Sans could only give him a goofy grin and a small, tired giggle.

“Sounds like it’s time for a bath,” Blue said.

Everyone helped untie Sans and get him out of the lovely (but surprisingly slightly complicated) dress. Blue and Papyrus cleaned up the room, Edge went to go start dinner, while Swap and Red cleaned up Sans.

“Did you have a good time?” Swap asked.

“Yeah,” Sans said with a pleased sigh as they steadied him under a spray of warm water. “Thanks, guys.”

“Well, we love you, sweetheart,” Red said, kissing his cheekbone. “And sometimes you need to let us love you.”

“I do,” Sans began to protest.

“Not really,” Swap chuckled as he started wiping his body down with a soapy washcloth. “You attend to everyone’s needs and sometimes push us off when it comes to your own. It’s a habit, I think.”

“Sounds about right,” Red said, hugging Sans from behind to assure him and keep him steady. “Was the same way myself.”

“I think so, broke you of that habit quick,” Swap agreed, leaning over to kiss Red briefly.

Sans sighed, relaxing under their care, and also trying to find the stability to voice his own feelings.

“I don’t mean to like, push you guys away or anything,” Sans murmured. “Guess it’s still just the fear of resetting, losing all of this, feeling useless and helpless, and like that this all is just too good for me, you know? How the hell…”

Sans trailed off; he was tired of going over all of it, tired of repeating these conversations, but since the problems apparently still seemed to be there, the repeating wasn’t going to stop. Not yet, anyhow.

“It’s okay, Sans, we’re scared, too,” Swap said, lifting his face so he could kiss him.

“Yeah, I think that fear might always be there,” Red said, kissing the back of Sans’ neck. “But we gotta keep tryin’ and gotta keep believin’ that one day, the bad thoughts will go away.”

“And we’re here for you, even if they don’t,” Swap added.

Sans chuckled and nodded, wrapping one arm around Swap for a hug, the other reaching behind for Red, who took his hand and squeezed it.

“Are you guys done?! Dinner is ready!” Blue called.

“Five more minutes!” Swap called.

“Like I hadn’t heard that before! You better mean it!”

The three laughed and finished up the shower with a few more reassuring touches and kisses and joined the younger brothers for dinner. Sans was made comfortable, fed well, and the six snuggled in the living room to a movie.

“Hmm,” Papyrus hummed thoughtfully as he watched his lovers dozing off.

“You okay?” Edge asked.

“Very much,” Papyrus said with a smile, nuzzling his jaw. “I was wondering how good Red would look in that dress.”

“Nyeh, heh, heh, well, we could always find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
